Her Happiness, My Hell
by CrazyBade
Summary: What if Brandon was willing to do anything to ensure Callie's happiness? Even if that meant him being heart broken. What if Brandon strongly felt that Callie didn't love him? Now that Callie is adopted, how does she feel? Does she love him still? Did she ever? What is Brandon going to say to her to ensure her happiness? (After the season 2 finale)


**Who misses The Foster's as much as I do? Who can't wait for the summer premiere of SEASON 3? Who is so pissed off at ABC Family because of how they left off Brallie? Also, Jake T. Austin won't be returning for more foster drama and...I don't really know how to feel about that yet. I really liked him with Emma. Anyone else? Jesus and Lexi were cute...but I still loved him with Emma. Do they even have a ship name? Lol. I wouldn't know. Maybe Jemma. Girl name. Haha moving on. Bring on the one shot.**

Callie couldn't believe her good luck. As she dug her pajama bottoms out of her dresser drawer, she couldn't help but think that this was all a very happy dream. It couldn't be real. There was absolutely no way that she was finally adopted after all the many times life fucked with her. Just a few weeks ago, she swore that the whole universe was against her.

Callie held onto her arm and pinched herself, and as she felt that slight pain she realized Rita was right. Callie had to stop running when things grew tough so her luck could actually find her. And it did, she realized with a bright grin etched on her face. Callie was adopted. She was now Callie Foster.

Then it dawned on her. Brandon Foster.

Her grin fell, and was replaced with an expression one couldn't name. Maybe a thoughtful one, or even a slight, slight almost sad expression. Callie didn't know what to feel.

How was she supposed to feel?

As soon as Brandon entered her mind, all she could see was his face when Lena and Stef announced that Robert signed her adoption form. It looked extremely broken...so broken that it was painful for her. A part of her knew that she was floating on Cloud 9...but for an entirely different reason.

Her happiness was because of the fact that she finally had a family she could call her own. Brandon had nothing to do with it. A part of her hated Brandon for the same reason she also hated everyone who took their family for granted. He always tried to understand her reasoning for not wanting to be together...but he never could, and she knew he never would be able to. Callie felt horrible for causing him so much pain. She did, but that didn't mean that she wasn't feeling the same way he was.

The simple thing was that Callie had to choose her priorities, and having a chance to have a family was ultimately more important than having a relationship that may or may not amount to anything with Brandon.

"Callie," A slight knock was heard against her bedroom door.

Callie sucked in a deep breath. She knew that voice. "Yeah, Brandon," She responded. He tone of voice could have beat Regina, the evil queen from "Once Upon A time". It was dread of emotion. She acted so nonchalant almost like she had no real feelings...for anything.

It pained Brandon to hear. He was kind of hoping, even though he wanted to stick needles in himself for thinking it, that she was hurting as much as he was right now.

Brandon wanted her to hurt. He needed her to feel all the pain that she was causing him...been causing him. For months now.

Still though, it also pained him to see her broken.

Since Callie was turned the other direction pretending to look for something in her drawer, she couldn't see the way Brandon pulled at his brown hair strands in frustration.

She was so infuriating.

_I did what you wanted, the overwhelmed, heartbroken seventeen year old wanted to scream. I pretended that I'm not in love with you so you could be adopted...so you could have happiness. I'm standing here, feeling agonizing emotional pain just for you to be happy...and you can't even turn around to look at me...and at least act like you care_.

Brandon wanted to scream that all in her face.

He wanted to say something...anything that would dig into her heart and eat her up with insane gut-wrenching pain. He needed her to feel that...so she would realize what her being here, her being centimeters from his bedroom, is doing to him. But he wouldn't.

Brandon would never hurt her.

He would keep pretending because that is what keeps her happiness...and he wants her to have her happiness more than anything else in life.

Damn, it hurts though and he knew what he would say next would kill him.

But for her, and only her, he would do anything to make sure she had her happiness. Tayla, sure he cares about her, but he wouldn't sacrifice his happiness for her. Hell no.

Callie though, well he didn't have to think twice.

Here goes nothing...and everything.

Sucking in a deep breath, he said the very thing that he knew would give Callie the happiness that she desperately deserved. The relief that he knew she needed even though it pained him to think about the very reason that she needed it. She didn't love him.

And he knew that her having guilt about hurting him wouldn't bring her happiness. So the only way was to make her believe that he moved past them.

"I'm over you."

But he knew he never would.

And the relief that he could practically see wash over her, shattered his heart into pieces.

She believed him.

How could she?

Brandon thought Callie knew him better than that.


End file.
